


Love Bites

by Lucretias_Reflection



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Character Death, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretias_Reflection/pseuds/Lucretias_Reflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the heat of the moment sex can trigger all kinds of things, especially the hunger for vampires."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and written for lostinsantacarla :)

The waves outside the cave crashed together, thundering against the rock hard  
enough to make the trinkets and jewels hanging above Star’s bed clink and  
clatter together. Star lay awake underneath them, wondering if tonight was the  
night the rubble would finally collapse and claim her once and for all. But the  
stone walls remained still, the worn yet sturdy pillars standing held the wreckage  
promising the cave years more of preservation under their strength.

In her insomnia, David’s words played over and over through her head, the  
impossible request pressing and clawing the back of her mind. “I’ve given you  
long enough,” he’d said. “It’s time you take your place with us. I want you to  
take Michael as your first, If you don’t, then that’s your choice. I intend to turn  
him, though, and when he does…” His expression turned dark suddenly,  
shaking his head like he didn’t approve of his own words. Like he was lecturing  
rules he didn’t agree with. “There might not be any room for you.” He finished.  
Even at the memory, a deep shiver chilled in her bones.

"Choose wisely, Star. Who’d you rather live?"

She shut her eyes. They wouldn’t. Of course she was reluctant, but that didn’t  
mean she didn’t care for them. The boys had taken her in, fed, clothed and  
cared for her after all. She’d grown attached to them, admittedly slowly, but  
they’d left imprints on her heart she’d never be able to wash off. They would  
forever be a part of her life, wether she liked it or not.

She buried her face into her pillow and sobbed dryly. She did like Michael; even  
if it was only because he was something new, something from her old world. He  
made her feel safe. She’d get a thrill of hope whenever she’d look at him like  
she saw the important role he’d play in her life. Of course, whichever choice she  
made would be important. Vital. She shook her head. ‘I couldn’t.’ She thought.

Suddenly, the sound of hurried footsteps clattered into the hollow cave and  
Star’s face whipped up to see Michael, his face ashen and afraid.

"Star," He gasped. "Star, what’s happening to me?" His voice shook with  
anxiety, his breathing ragged and uneven. She stiffened in fear for a moment,  
unsure what to do. But as she rose from her corner and stepped closer, her  
body relaxed and she glided towards him. When she stood a breaths away, she  
searched his eyes in an attempt to find some sign of guidance. Instead she was  
met with the terror striking in his eyes as panic threatened to consume him, his  
racing mind confused and desperate for comfort. His state of despair brewed  
something in her, drawing the urge to reach out and touch him. She could feel  
her own dark eyes deepen as a mix of fear and adrenaline pounded through her  
head when she kissed him.

When she pulled away his eyes were locked in hers; totally and completely  
under her spell. He was hers; he’d do whatever she asked without resistance,  
she knew. His lips parted, asking unspoken for permission, his boyish  
mannerisms still present despite his shaken state.

Smiling faintly, she loosely took his hand in hers, sliding her fingers between his  
and entwining them as she led him towards her corner.

She leaned over the bed, snaking a hand behind his head and pulled him to her  
so she could deepen her kiss, guiding his other hand to her shoulder where his  
shaking fingers removed her straps. His hair was soft and full beneath her  
fingers, and grabbing handfuls of dark curls in her fist, she pulled lightly on  
them.

She pressed her forehead to his as he lowered her gently to the cushions,  
running her free hand to trace the muscles of his toned arm and smooth across  
the skin of his chest. He was warm and flushed; his blood pumped loudly in her  
ears, ringing in pulses and rushing deep through his veins.

Star let out a fresh moan as Michael dipped his head to her neck and began  
planting small, tender kisses, causing her to gasp softly and grit her teeth when  
he began sucking the skin.

She reached over to his back and gripped his shoulders, hard. She shuddered  
as his hand slid up her thigh, sending ripples of heat through her as she dug her  
nails into his skin. He groaned at the sharp pain that shot through his shoulder,  
but was muffled when Star reached and cupped his face pressing her lips over  
his once more. She vaguely noticed a pressure building through her body and  
invading her scattered thoughts, but she found it was becoming increasingly  
difficult to focus on anything but Michael’s pulse. Her breathing became rushed  
and she trembled with something electric; something powerful began to take  
over her and she let it. Savoured it.

She rocked her hips with aggravation, the need becoming too strong to stand  
and her body buckled with desperation. Michael bent down, taking a final kiss  
from her before he moved to give her what he thought she wanted.

Star constricted and cried out as a sharp wave struck over her, her vision going  
red and her mind going blank. She tackled him backwards, drawing in short  
raspy breaths as she held him down, roving him with fierce and hungry eyes.  
Her lips were pulled back in a snarl, a low growl escaping from deep in her throat  
that drained the remaining colour from his face. She lunged at him,  
shredding the barrier of skin and that guarded the warm liquid, drinking  
ravenously as it sprayed from under her mouth in thick spurts. She tore at veins  
and muscle, slicing again and again until his shocked and panicking struggles  
grew weaker, his body lay limp and heavy in her arms.

 

. . .

 

The boys' voices bellowed and bounced off the walls of the cave, their laughs  
sharply contrasting in the silence that had entered once the screams and cries  
had died hours earlier.

Marko and Paul entered, giggling and joking with each other when Paul’s  
laughing stopped short abruptly. His words caught in his throat with confusion,  
his smile vanishing as he stared ahead. Marko turned to him quizzically, his  
eyes widening in shock when he followed Paul’s gaze to Star’s corner.

Star sat on the floor before her bed, knees pulled close to her chest where her  
small bloodied hands lay atop each other. Her dark hair was a tangled mess,  
stray strands and matted curls plastered to her face by a deep crimson that had  
dried over her cheek and remained glistening on her lips. Flecks of red  
decorated her angelic features, trailing down her chin and neck where it soaked  
onto her snow white top and smeared her arms. Her expression was calm; her  
eyes dark and placid as if she saw nothing around her.

While Paul and Marko struggled on wether to be ecstatic or concerned David  
emerged from the shadows with Dwayne close behind. David’s eyes swept over  
the scene, taking in the murky gore that stained her bed sheets and spilt in  
black puddles on the floor. His brow raised, mouth parting in surprise when  
Star’s lips broke apart.

"I couldn’t." She murmured. "I couldn’t resist it anymore." Her voice was a  
whisper, like she could fall apart at any moment. But as she looked to him,  
a ghost of a smile crept over her sunken face- and it was a smile of relief.

As the others cheered and dashed over in celebration for their new little sister,  
hugging her and speaking excitedly in quick and giddy voices, a rush spread  
through David and he felt a wicked grin spread over his face. She’d completed  
her initiation, and with it, given him her loyalty. With his family sealed together,  
David’s mind already began plotting their freedom of Max. With Star as a full  
vampire now, he no longer needed his sire to keep her around. They didn’t need  
his rules anymore. Star locked eyes with him across the room, and she smiled  
brighter; her small fangs gleaming red under the flickering candlelight.


End file.
